


The Writing On Your Arm

by Tibbsgirl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Soulmates, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsgirl/pseuds/Tibbsgirl
Summary: In a world where the first thing your soulmate will ever say to is written on your arm, Diana Cavendish has something very odd written on hers. She's convinced her soulmate may be just a little crazy.Or...Happy Dianakko Week!!!Day 1: Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers





	The Writing On Your Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples and friends! Happy Dianakko Week!!!!!  
This is my submission for Day 1: Soulmates/Star-Crossed Lovers.  
Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Diana Cavendish slumped down into her chair in the bustling cafeteria of B. Cavendish Medical Center, her quickly cooling lunch sitting on the table in front of her. Her energy had been depleted over the numerous hours of nonstop emergencies she’d endured over the night shift and she could barely will herself to eat anything. She set her arms on either side of her tray and stared down at the soup she’d chosen, watching the steam rise from the top of the bowl before something on her arm caught her eye. She rarely gave the words there much thought but sometimes the longing to find the speaker of the words was overwhelming, the speaker being her soulmate, obviously. The words appeared on her as a child, and at the time she had grandiose ideas about who her soulmate could be, and how she would meet them. Would it be romantic like in the movies? She used to hope so. These days, however, it was simply unquenchable curiosity that made her give the words a second thought anymore. Especially because of what these four words read. 

_ Will you marry me? _

Diana sighed after reading the words a few times and rubbed her tired eyes in frustration. Who in their right mind would propose to someone they’d never met? The blonde was absolutely convinced that her soulmate must be crazy, there seemed to be no other explanation for it.

“Hey, Diana.”

Diana jumped slightly in surprise, immediately being pulled out of her thoughts as she looked to her right to find her best friends and nurses, Hannah and Barbara, sit down next to her. The usually energetic girls looked as tired as she did as they, too, slumped into their chairs and leaned their heads back as if they were going to attempt to take a nap. 

“Hello girls.” Diana greeted them tiredly as she finally picked up her spoon and dipped it into her soup. "You both look like you've had a rough morning."

"Ugh, don't get me started." Hannah replied, her face scrunched up as if something had left a bad taste in her mouth before taking a small bite of her salad.

Barbara only hummed in agreement as she leaned her head on Hannah’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“So they called you in for the bus accident this morning I’m assuming?” Diana raised her brows at her friends as they simply nodded. “I should have expected it was you two who kept everyone in line.” The blonde chuckled as she took another spoonful of soup into her mouth. When she received two very confused looks in return, she continued. “Dr. Blackwell had some choice words about a nurse who slapped him as we were receiving patients in the ICU.”

“Well Dr. Blackwell can kiss my-” Hannah started to grumble before a frantic young nurse interrupted them.

“Dr. Cavendish!”

Diana whirled around in a panic and stood up, the young girl almost running into her.

“You’re coma patient is awake!”

The blonde stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before she turned to Hannah and Barbara, who shared the same expression of shock. Without a word, Diana pushed past the nurse and walked quickly toward the elevator. She could hear a crowd following her, expecting that Hannah and Barbara had been waiting for this moment almost as much as Diana had been. Her patient had arrived two months ago with a severe head injury, already unconscious when the ambulance arrived. The blonde had taken care of the brunette girl since the second she left the operating room. Months of silence, stillness, and unquenchable curiosity led up to this very moment. Butterflies filled her stomach suddenly as the four women entered the elevator,  and although no words were spoken, Diana’s smile gave away her giddiness to finally be able to speak to Akko Kagari.

“Her parents have been notified?” She asked as casually as she possibly could and turned to the young nurse standing next to her. 

“Of course! They’re on their way.”

With a curt nod, Diana turned forward once more and looked up at the numbers slowly rising above the elevator door. Her thoughts drifted to Akko’s parents, to her mother specifically, who she’d gotten to know quite well over the last couple of months. The older woman visited her daughter almost every day, and Diana would always make time to converse with the woman. Mrs. Kagari was a wildly entertaining woman, never failing to make the blonde laugh on even her toughest days at the hospital. Diana had heard so many stories about Akko that she felt as if she’d known the brunette forever, but one thing always seemed to come up when Mrs. Kagari was around.  _ ‘You know, Akko is single.’ _ the woman had said at least twenty times, that’s when Diana had stopped counting anyway. Diana would laugh and assure the woman that yes, she indeed remembered that her daughter was single, but never built up the courage to ask how the older woman could tell that the blonde swung that way. She’d never discussed her sexuality with anyone but Hannah and Barbara, but everyone else seemed to just assume she was straight. After a few months, however, she wasn’t surprised at anything that came out of Mrs. Kagari’s mouth anymore. Which made the prospect of being able to talk to the younger Kagari even more exciting. The girl was an almost spitting image of her mother, very cute if Diana was being honest, but would she have her mother’s personality? 

The elevator stopped abruptly and a quiet ‘ding’ filled the small space before the doors slowly opened. DIana took a deep breath moved out into the hallway and moved quickly toward her patient’s room. She was finally going to meet Akko Kagari.

* * *

Akko Kagari was tired, her heavy eyelids doing everything they could to droop and block her vision from the bustling doctors and nurses walking by outside of her hospital room. She figured after sleeping for two months she’d be better rested. 

_ ‘I’ve been asleep for two months.’ _ she thought, still in slight shock as the nurse at her bedside took the blood pressure cuff off of her arm and hung it up. Akko watched her in a daze as she scribbled a few notes onto a clipboard and stood up before smiling warmly down at the brunette. 

“Dr. Cavendish will be in shortly, and your parents are on their way.”

Akko nodded on instinct, however, her mind was still a mess. She struggled to make sense of the information she’d been given just a few minutes prior, about her accident, about her coma, about the fact that she had ALMOST DIED! Finally the nurse turned and left the room, leaving Akko alone with her frantic thoughts, her leg beginning to bounce as it usually did when she was nervous or anxious. 

“Calm down, Akko. It’s fine. Everything is fine.” She whispered to herself as she looked around her room, trying desperately to find something, anything to distract herself with. Her room was super boring, of course. The only brightness in the room coming from some fresh flowers on the table in the corner. Akko smiled when she recognized the type of flowers her mother kept in her garden and her breathing slowed as she finally relaxed into the bed. “Everything is fine.” She repeated as she raised her arms and flexed her fingers, making sure that everything worked as they should when she caught sight of the writing on the inside of her arm. Akko rolled her eyes and sighed as she usually did when she read the first words her soulmate would ever say to her. Other girls she knew had things like  _ ‘Wow’ _ or  _ ‘You’re beautiful’  _ written on them, but Akko was stuck with-

Suddenly she heard someone speaking on the other side of the door to her room, the words were incomprehensible to her but she could see who it was through the window. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a beautiful blonde bombshell in a white lab coat, the fluorescent light in the hallway hit her in such a way that it looked as if she was glowing like an angel...or Akko was having a stroke. Neither option would surprise her at the moment.  _ ‘Is she a doctor? Is she my doctor?! Oh my god. She’s looking at me. WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME?’ _

Akko was jolted out of her thoughts by the very quickly beeping heart monitor next to her bed.  _ ‘Oh. That’s why.’  _ she thought as she internally facepalmed. The concerned looking blonde doctor, or rather, Dr. Sexy (a nickname already given to the blonde by Akko, but the doctor can never know that…) opened the door and walked in quickly, making her way over to the side of Akko’s bed. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but the brunette couldn’t stay silent anymore or her head would surely explode. She knew she should introduce herself, maybe shake the doctor’s hand like the mature adult she was. 

“Will you marry me?”

As soon as the words were blurted out, Akko slapped both hands over her mouth, her eyes going wide as she could almost hear the screeching halt of the doctors mind as the blonde just stared back at her in shock. 

“I...don’t think that’s appropriate, Ms. Kagari.” Diana breathed out before she turned her head to watch the monitor once more and cleared her throat. 

Akko physically face palmed this time and wished she could just melt into the bed and die before….

_ ‘Wait…’ _

_ ‘Wait…’ _

_ ‘Did she just…’ _

_ ‘Say…’ _

Both girls turned slowly to each other with their eyes wide and mouths agape until azure eyes met bright crimson. At the exact same time, they looked down at their arms, Diana having to pull her sleeve up slightly to read hers. The blonde read it once, twice, even three times before looking back up at the brunette who visibly gulped. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Diana mumbled as she reached up to rub her forehead in annoyance. 

“Heh, how ‘bout that huh?” Akko giggled nervously, bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck. “I’m….Akko, by the way. Akko Kagari. Your soulmate!” The brunette smiled brightly and and held out her hand for the blonde to shake. 

Diana stared at the hand for a long moment before looking up into the happy expression on Akko’s face, her annoyance at the situation suddenly disappearing. The blonde never understood why Akko was so intriguing to her, why she wanted to know everything she could about this brunette who’d been lying unconscious in this bed for two months, why this girl she’d never known or spoken to held such a special place in her heart. The answer was clear now, of course. Akko Kagari had always held a piece of Diana’s heart. 

Akko Kagari was her soulmate.

Diana returned the smile and chuckled as she began to feel moisture pool in the corners of her eyes before she took Akko’s hand and shook it.

“I’m Diana Cavendish, your doctor.”

“Aaaaaaand…” The brunette drew out the word and raised her eyebrows, waiting for the blonde to add to that sentence.

“I think we’ve already established what we-” Diana started, rolling her eyes before Akko interrupted her.

“Aww Diana, I wanna hear you say it!”

“Don’t push it, Ms. Kagari.”

“Pleeeease!”

“No.”

“But-”

“Do you want me to put you back in a coma?”


End file.
